mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goblin Slaughter
Bleeding all over her armor, from numerous arrow wounds, Cianna was lucky she could even stand. She hid behind the inn in order to catch her breath. “Curse those goblins,” she muttered in draconic, spitting out blood. A complete mess, Cianna realized the only place to safely bandage her wounds would be in the inn. Calling out in draconic, Cianna gathered up strength and charged for the inn's door. The goblin army was waiting. Cianna felt a few bolts glance off her armor and shield, but she then felt a splitting pain as one pierced her armor into her thigh. Luckily, her painful history allowed her to not be slowed by a simple wound, no matter how painful it was, and she reached the inn. As soon as she entered she bolted the door tightly behind her. With a quick sigh of relief, Cianna and the innkeeper began tending to her wounds. When properly bandaged, Cianna quickly regained her strength. Gulping down a drink for good measure, Cianna made up her mind to push the goblins from Nesme. Donning her plate armor, she drew her heavy blade and removed the bolts from the door. She charged out, bearing her fang-like teeth and her long blade. The goblins held a position just along the main road, not far from the inn's entrance. The crossbowmen began to pull back their bows, but Cianna was upon them before they could release anything. Swinging wildly, Cianna released a bit of her internal rage at each of the goblins, slaughtering them with ease. She cursed as she realized she was stepping on the bodies of her comrades as she fought, but it did not daunt her long and she continued her rampage. The goblins began to yell and run out of Nesme's gate. Cianna had pushed them from Nesme proper, but the army regained its composure just outside Nesme's gate. “The only way to defeat them is to charge...they won't expect that,” Cianna thought to herself. Looking around, she saw a gnome and an elven woman, whom she did not recognize. “We must charge,” she yelled to the few standing adventurers. She heard a chuckle, more out of fear than laughter. “You must charge,” came the reply. Cianna regained her composure and prepared herself to charge the army alone. Releasing a loud roar, Cianna burst out of Nesme's gate swinging her blade at everything that moved. Cutting down goblins, Cianna beared her draconic fang-like teeth and roared. Many of the goblins seemed to flee in terror as Cianna cut down their comrades. Nonetheless, their sheer numbers made the fighting difficult. Arrows began to find holes in Cianna's armor, and Cianna's blade slowed. Taking a moment to think, Cianna realized she was almost out of steam. Luckily for her, so were the goblins. The goblins were stupid enough to mistake much of the blood on Cianna's armor as goblin blood, and they fled screaming. Cianna took a moment to catch her breath, and spoke her draconic name. “Arithdrach-serevoka,” she screamed. A rune carved into Cianna's forearm began to glow dark green. Her muscles doubled in size and she raised her sword, somehow resisting death itself to continue the fight. The goblins pointed at the rune, terrified, but few had time to stare at its glow before being cut down by Cianna's blade. With the goblin army fleeing in terror, Cianna easily pushed the remaining dozen goblins from the North Gate. Returning to Nesme, Cianna was pleased to see some of her companions standing. She did not care much for them, even grunted when the priests muttering healing for them, but for some reason she was pleased that they lived. Cianna was an interesting sight to see, completely covered in both goblin and her own blood. Her silver plate mail had turned bright red, and even her fang-like teeth dripped blood. She began to methodically wipe the blood and ask the priests to heal her. When healed, Cianna smiled for probably the first time in years. She had pushed back an army nearly single-handedly. “Just like old times,” she thought to herself, pleased at her own work. ((Copyrighted and stuff, in case I ever finish the book series. This is merely part of Cianna's history, having nothing to do with MD's server. Cianna is no longer a barbarian.)) Category:Stories